The Eyes of Team Plasma
by kamikaze2007
Summary: What happens if you lose to Ghetsis in the climax of Pokémon Black version?  Find out in somewhat song form.  One-shot


**A/N: Hello! It's time for another one of my challenge fics! This was a challenge to write about a dystopian future in the Pokémon world, and this is about what would happen if Ghetsis succeeded in Black version. IMPORTANT: The italics in this fic are taken and revised lyrics from songs from Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. In order of song's appearances: Bells of Notre Dame, Hellfire, and Bells of Notre Dame (reprise) Be ready with those songs if you haven't memorized them back and forth like me. Also, there's a break in Hellfire. It goes from beginning to near the end. Sorry about that, I didn't wanna re-write the whole song. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this dark look into Unova's future. Please review!**

* * *

><p><em>Alder will tell you. It is a tale. A tale of a king...and a monster.<em>

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Unova._

"Shut it up, will you? We'll be spotted!"

"Hush, little one!"

_Four frightened trainers slid silently under the docks near Unova._

"100 Poké for safe passage into Castelia."

_But a trap had been laid for the trainers, and they gazed up in fear and alarm. _

_At a figure whose clutches were vile as much as the Eyes. _

"It's King Ghetsis!"

_THE EYES OF UNOVA._

_Plasma's Ghetsis longed to purge the world of trainers' sins._

_And he saw corruption everywhere except within._

Ghetsis, from his Zebstrika, looked down on the poor trainers he had just caught. His eye caught the squirming package one held. "Seize it." He told his Plasma guards. They grabbed for her, and_ she ran!_

Ghetsis kicked his Zebstrika and gave chase through the streets of Castelia. Though it was the dead of night, Ghetsis could see her perfectly as she ran desperately through the alleys. He could feel the static in his mount's fur. He knew it was getting good exercise tonight. Soon, he was tiring of his chase and playing around. _"STOP!" _Ghetsis demanded. Finally, the trainer tripped and fell in front of the local Plasma office. Zebstrika stopped just short of stomping her head. Ghetsis reached down and snatched the package from the girl. In it was a crying baby Darumaka. "You were planning on training this, weren't you?"

"N-no, lord Ghetsis!"

"Lies!"

"But Ghetsis, I swear-"

_"You can lie to yourself and your buddies. _

_You can claim that you haven't a qualm!_

_But you never can run from_

_nor hide what you've done from the Eyes..._

_THE VERY EYES OF TEAM PLASMA!" _

Ghetsis seized her and led her to the nearby jail for Pokémon trainers that Team Plasma established in the previous years.

_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can,_

_Sing the eyes of Unova_

_Who is the monster and who is the king?_

* * *

><p>Three short years ago, Ghetsis launched Team Plasma's master plan. It all started with a speech in Accumula Town. There, his son N met a mysterious girl from Nuvema. Her name was Elizabeth. N took a strange liking to her, and in the course of a month, the legendary Pokémon Zekrom was awakened. For some reason, instead of taking Reshiram for himself, N asked Elizabeth to tame it and face him. This infuriated Ghetsis. The plan was going so well! Well, that idiot N went and got himself defeated by Reshiram in HIS OWN throne room.<p>

Now it was Ghetsis' turn.

He took up his PokéBalls and challenged Elizabeth. It was a rough battle, but her powerful Pokémon fell one by one. Her cry for her poor Emboar rang in his ears as a pleasant sound. Finally, Elizabeth fell in defeat. He stole her and N's Pokémon, threw them both in jail, and gathered the entire media of Unova in a press conference. It involved him calling out Reshiram and Zekrom and saying a few things.

"_Trainers of Unova, you know I am a righteous man._

_Of my virtue I am justly proud._

_Trainers of Unova,_

_You know I'm so much purer than,_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd._

_Then tell me, you trainers,_

_Why I see you training there,_

_Why your Monsters' eyes so scorch my soul._

_I feel them, I see them,_

_The sun stopped by their suffering._

_Is blazing in me out of all control._

_Like fire! Hellfire! _

_This fire hurts my skin._

_This burning...desire,_

_to free them leads to sin."_

"I'm confused, Mr. Ghetsis." A news reporter said.

"Pokémon must be freed! But in order to do so...as much as it hurts me, I must be the only trainer. Team Plasma will reign and Pokémon shall suffer no more. In order to do this, I ask one thing: Trainers! RELEASE YOUR POKEMON! I'll break all your PokéBalls even if I have to burn down all of Unova.

_Hellfire! Dark fire,_

_Now trainers, it's your turn!_

_Choose us or_

_Your pyre._

_Release or you will BURN!" _

This was an order heeded far and wide. Trainers ceased to exist. And those that refused, like Alder, Cheren, and poor little Bianca, were thrown in multiple jails. Every gym was replaced with a headquarters for Team Plasma, but Ghetsis' castle remained the primary location for Plasma operations. Cameras, named Plasma Eyes, were stationed everywhere. They floated and moved around, making completely sure that NO Pokémon were controlled by a trainer. As per Ghetsis' wishes, he was the only person in all of Unova who could carry Pokémon and not be punished. He was king. Anyone who disobeyed him was punished severely. Like that poor trainer _in the docks near Unova_, who was executed for her sins. Team Plasma succeeded. Pokémon battles stopped, and Pokémon were referred to simply as Monsters. No human was allowed near them willingly.

His people weren't happy, but Ghetsis didn't care. He was the only one with Pokémon, and no one could challenge him without being mysteriously dispatched by Reshiram or Zekrom in the dead of night.

_So here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the Eyes of Unova_

_What makes a monster and what makes a man?_

_Whatever their pitch, you can feel them bewitch you,_

_The rich and the ritual views._

_Of the Eyes of Team Plas-ma!_


End file.
